For example, a fuel cell system has a control valve for controlling a high pressure (primary pressure) fuel gas guided from a fuel tank into a predetermined low pressure (secondary pressure) and supplies it to a fuel cell.
As a control valve provided in a circuit where a gas having a high pressure and a high flow rate flows in a fuel cell system or the like, JP 1998-169792 A discloses a valve having a slit formed between a plurality of plates by alternately stacking plates and elastic spacers.
In addition, JP 2010-026825 A discloses a poppet type decompression valve. This poppet type decompression valve has a seat portion where a gas passes and a poppet valve that faces the seat portion so that a poppet-throttling fluid path is defined between the seat portion and the poppet valve.